Nicknames
by ruiiko
Summary: Dick and Wally almost always have silly nicknames for eachother. A common one is dork-neither of them usually take offense. After all, it's all in good fun.


**yoo i still really love writing for these two. ;_; So, I think i'll switch over to this fandom for a while! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The room was quiet, except for the sound of fingers tapping against the key board. It was dark, except for the screen lighting up the young bird's features, pupils narrowed to get a better look at what he was reading. He looked ghastly pale in this lighting, and if you were to look closely enough you could see dark rings forming under his eyelids. The digital clock next to him flashed _2:00 AM _in bright red numbers, but Dick had hardly taken notice. He continued to tap away on his laptop, determined to get this report done for Batman.

He had to admit, however-he was growing tired. A yawn escaped his lips, and his eyes scrunched up together, until he calmed down some. He began to take note of his settings, and upon doing so, realised he felt rather cold. A shiver was sent down his spine, and his teeth chattered for a moment. Dick clutched onto his arms, rubbing them gingerly in hopes to warm himself up. He was still in his civies from earlier-jeans and a green sweater, and even though he was covered, that didn't mean he was any less cold. It tended to get cold in the cave, and in moments like this, the young bird couldn't help but yearn for the warm covers of his bed.

He was more than ready to call it a night, and give on his work, but he forced his gaze to stay locked on the computer screen. He had to finish tonight, and have it on Batman's desk by the morning. If there was one thing his mentor was-it was crazy determined, and it was safe to say that being under the Bat's wing for so long, it had sort of rubbed off on Dick. Of course, being apart of a team, his other team mates had work to do, too. Dick had a feeling that some, like Kaldur, might still be awake at this hour typing his report of the past few missions up himself.

But others, like Wally... well, Dick could tell that the speedster was probably procrastinating on it, right about now. Knowing him, he was either already fast asleep, or was lounging around somewhere, with a huge sandwhich to snack on.

The thought made him laugh a bit, but he continued on with his work.

That is, until he found his eyes growing sensitive to the light that had just been flicked on. A low groan escaped his throat, and he quickly shut his eyes to shield them from the light-and a cheeky laugh could be heard from behind him. The boy wonder quickly turned around, snapping his eyes open to find-Wally? He scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. "You're still here?" He asked, his voice sounding slightly sleepy, and a yawn escaped his lips once again.

Wally raised a brow. "I could ask you the same thing! You still working on that report? Do you have any clue of what time it is?" Questions spilled from his mouth, and a laugh soon followed.

Dick just shrugged his shoulders. "Yes I am, and yes I do." He answered simply.

Wally laughed again. "Dork." he said in a teasing tone, and flopped down on the seat next to him on the couch. Dick rolled his eyes-this was a common nickname Wally used for Dick. The nicknames alternated, and the younger had nicknamed for the ginger as well, but most of the time, it was always the same.

Dork.

Not that Dick ever took offense, though. It was all in good fun.

Dick just rolled his eyes. "Say what you want, but these have to be in by tomorrow. Shouldn't you be working on your report?" He raised a brow, a smirk growing on his lips.

Wally just grinned, flinging his feet up on the coffee table, and his hands behind his back. "Don't need to, dude. I'm already done."

The grin just grew. "_You? Done? _The worlds biggest procrastinator done, wow. I'm impressed, yet I don't beileve you."

Wally laughed it off with a small shrug. "What can I say? Having super speed makes alot of things easier, _boy wonder." _He said the nickname in a teasing tone. This was an alias most of his friends called him, what with being Batman's sidekick-Robin, but somehow, it felt a little more special when Wally called him so. The tone he used it in, such a teasing, yet somehow gentle-it was much more nicer than the way Artemis would refer to him as so, and yet it could have multiple meanings behind it. With the blonde, the way she referred to Dick as a dork, or a nerd, or what have you-there was a good chance she meant it. Not that Dick cared-he had his own nicknames to call her, that were equally as cheeky.

But with Wally, it was different. This was different-the ginger was his best friend, so it meant nothing if the two exchanged nicknames, engaging in the teasing of reffering to eachother as a dork, or whatever else. It was all in good fun, and between the two of them-it meant so much more. They were comfortable enough together to be able to poke fun at the other, without it being harmfull.

"I suppose your right." Dick just agreed, not bothering to fight with him, not in a playfull manner. Another yawn escaped his lips, and he felt himself leaning more towards Wally, until his head rested on his shoulder. He could hear the small gasp coming from his lips, and at first he was tense-but soon he came to realise he didn't mind. And neither did Dick-it was nothing more than an innocent cuddle between two friends.

"You seem rather tired." Wally pointed out, to which Dick just nodded.

"That's what happens when you work on a report for two hours straight." He mumbled, and paused. "...Sorry, this is probably really weird for you." Sure, the two hugged and stuff, but rarely if ever did either of them really lean against eachother. Wally didn't seem to mind too much, however, because if he did, he would have shoved Dick off a while ago and called him a name.

He didn't budge, though.

Wally smirked slightly, before he brought his hand up to ruffle his friend's hair. "Don't be such a sap, I don't care, dude."

Dick smiled slightly, feeling the comfort of Wally's fingers raking through his hair. "Thanks... you dork." He laughed amongst himself, as he heard a low groan come from Wally.

"Hey. That's my nickname for you-you nerd."

Dick just chuckled, as he felt his eyelids growing heavier, and soon enough-he was falling asleep, his head still resting against his dork of a friend's shoulder.

The next morning, they were found in the same position-with Dick's head resting against Wally's shoulder.


End file.
